


Розы, как банально

by toxic_gold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Soulmates, UST, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: Ханахаки AU!Все так искренне радуются хорошей погоде, так ведь делают обычные люди, верно? А Миша не считает себя обычным. Хотя, не считая ебучих цветочков, которые он ежедневно откашливает с кровью, то да, Миша абсолютно обычный, нормальный, не больной и не сумасшедший.
Relationships: Михаил Совергон/Елизавета Неред
Kudos: 1





	Розы, как банально

Сегодня прекрасный день, такое бывает редко. Не для всех всё хорошо. Каждый будет к чему-то придираться. Хотя, солнце греет своими лучами, жаворонкам повезло больше всего. Скоро, часа в три оно будет светить меньше. Все так искренне радуются хорошей погоде, обещают переделать все дела, каким-то образом, с хорошей погодой появилась мотивация. Так ведь делают все обычные люди, верно? А Миша не считает себя обычным. Хотя, если не считать ебучих цветочков, которые он ежедневно откашливает с кровью, то да, Миша абсолютно обычный, нормальный, не больной и не сумасшедший.

Парень ходил по многим врачам, но никто не мог ничего сказать. Общими усилиями его и друзей, он узнал, что заболел безответной, блять, любовью. Были и хорошие новости, сделать операцию и не страдать. Но Миша не ищет лёгких путей, он отказался. Отказался от операции, он же не хочет стать бесчувственным роботом, как Ден, сука Шмальц, хоть и верил в то, что Денис прилетел с другой планеты. Вообще, всё, во что Миша верил, стало стремительно уходить, оставляя после себя что-то мерзкое в районе лёгких, или может, это был очередной приступ?

Миша не забудет тот день, когда друзья узнали, по кому так страдает парень. Это был очередной отвратительный день в больнице, чтобы его поддержать должны были прийти его друзья, но у всех неожиданно появились важные дела, пришёл только Даня. Тот ждёт Мишу рядом с кабинетом, чтобы убедиться, что все идёт по пизде. Парень, как и всю последнюю неделю, выходит с мрачным видом и конечно, выделяющимися мешками под глазами. Он практически не спит из-за этой болезни, со странным названием ханахаки. Когда Миша выходит, он хочет нарочно громко хлопнуть дверью и ударить по ней же кулаком, показывая всю свою ненависть и злость к происходящему, но сдерживается, аккуратно её закрыв. Он улыбается, ну и пусть это выглядит странно, он ведь блогер и ему похуй. Даня Кашин подходит к нему, но видя, что другу становится плохо, проверяет наличие уборной поблизости. Миша держит одной рукой рот, дабы не испортить омерзительно белый пол, а второй ищет опору в стене. Ноги подкашиваются, а в глазах темнеет, во рту становится сухо, сейчас самое время вспомнить проёбанные уроки географии, где они проходили эти пустыни, тогда было бы, с чем сравнить. Долго искать не пришлось, помощь пришла сама, в виде Лизы, которая случайно опоздала. Она увидела Мишу, чуть ли не умирающего от очередного приступа. Девушка уже не помнит, насколько быстро срывается с места и бежит, сокращая расстояние между ними, расталкивая всех, кто мешает ей на пути. Миша зачем-то подмечает, что с каждым шагом подруги к нему, ему становится легче. Он прекрасно знал об этом, но всё равно рефлекторно держит ладонь у рта.

— Снова приступ, — констатирует факт Лиза.  
— Уже лучше, — он искренне улыбается и обнимает девушку. — Кстати, Лизон, сорян, сегодня без цветов.  
— Еблан, — она рассмеялась и отвесила парню несильный подзатыльник. — Прости за то, что чуть не снесла тебя. — Обратилась Лиза к Дане, на что тот пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное. Лизе позвонили, и она отошла, попросив Мишу не умереть за это время.  
— Так это она? — Даня особо не нуждался в ответе, Миша пожал плечами, мол, я тут не причём. А после они идут бухать, кажется, он уже не помнит.

«Уж лучше я покашляю цветами, чем буду существовать без чувств» каждый раз твердит он своим друзьям. Миша не знает, на что подписывает свою дальнейшую жизнь. Это невыносимо, жить от приступа к приступу, ненавидеть себя с каждым днём, ебучие цветы, всё и всех вокруг. Но Миша привык, спустя месяцы, но привык, как и все его друзья. Парень редко бывает на общих тусовках, но если его и удаётся вытащить из дома, то ему сильно помогает поддержка друзей. Точнее, он думает, что ему становится лучше, ибо он приходит домой с более сильным приступом. Всё скопившееся за весь день пыталось съебать из него, всё разом, выворачивая всё наружу, он с уверенностью мог предположить, что однажды выкашлял бы свои лёгкие. Миша снова чувствует то, о чём мог хоть на секунду забыть. Неприятный ком в горле и груди, слабость, то, как подкашиваются его ноги, и он отрубается прямо в ванной, минут на тридцать, капли крови в уголках губ, что стали привычными. И ебучие розы, которые, видимо, любила Лиза. Хоть без шипов и на том спасибо. Мише иногда казалось, что внутри него растёт если не клумба, то сад, с самыми колючими розами, которые только можно было найти. Но, скорее всего, это просто его загоны.

Он понимал, что настанет тот день, когда бороться будет бесполезно. Миша понимает, что случится. От первых визитов к доктору, он узнаёт, что после первого приступа его дыхание затруднится, так будет максимум неделю, минимум один день. Лепестки ненавистных красных роз будут резать его горло изнутри, хотя они не острые, совершенно. И ненависть, хотя, она у него есть и сейчас, вечно с ним.

Утро было самым обычным, пасмурным, но если бы не одно «но». Миша чуть не задохнулся во сне. Очередной приступ, парень отмечает, что как-то рановато. Да, со скуки он высчитал примерное время всего этого. Совершив приевшиеся процедуры уже на автомате, до Миши начало доходить осознание его скорой смерти. Завтра или послезавтра, или… в общем, примерно неделя.

— Прекрасно, просто, блять, охуительно. — Проговорил он, нехотя осознавая своё поражение, просто не хочется даже верить в это. Но маленькие розочки на запястьях все доказывают. Миша делает себе фотографию, а почему бы и нет. Он быстро пишет сообщение Дане. Друг должен знать, ведь именно он и Лиза таскали ему таблетки, от которых должно было становиться легче. Иногда девушка приходила одна (делал ли это Даня специально, никто не знает), она оставалась немного дольше, чем обычно. Миша был уверен, что влюбиться сильнее нельзя, но знаете, любовь такая сука. Каждый раз он заново влюбляется в её заразительный смех, шутки, даже в такие мелочи, как волнение за него, в неё всю. И, возможно, он ненавидит себя за то, что ведёт себя, как смазливый мальчик из дешёвых романах и это сейчас не про цену.

Миша, наконец, очнулся от воспоминаний, стоя в ванной с глупой улыбкой. Сплюнув вязкую кровь, он направился в свою комнату, чтобы заняться очень важными делами. Сообщить всему твиттеру, что он умирает, да. Странно, но Миша не чувствовал грусти или страха, только пустота и безразличие. И любовь, как бы глупо это сейчас не звучало. Опубликовав все черновики, он дрожащими руками начеркал что-то, что называют завещанием, и лёжа на полу звёздочкой, принялся ждать.

***

Лиза спокойно стримила. Общалась с подписчиками, смотрела видосы, шутила, изредка играла на укулеле, в прочем, всё, как всегда. Если бы не странный донат, пришедший под конец стрима.  
— Бля, Лиз, видела твиты Совергона, он так сильно акцентирует внимание на том, что заболел любовью, что нихуя уже не смешно, — читает Лиза, пытаясь вдуматься в слова.  
— Насколько я помню, Миха говорил, что опубликует что-то подобное, если будет умирать, — внезапно до неё дошло. — Блять. — Лиза листает ленту, не веря своим глазам. К горлу подступает ком, она еле сдерживается, чтобы не зарыдать, непонятно от чего. Пробегает сумасшедшая мысль о том, что это из-за неё всё так произошло. Все факты на лицо.  
— Так, пора заканчивать, а я пойду постараться убедиться в том, что с этим уёбком всё хорошо. — Лиза срывается с места и бежит к его дому. На полпути она замечает сообщение от Миши, её догадки подтвердились. «Только бы успеть» проносится в её голове.

Лиза забегает в парадную, быстро ища квартиру. Она хочет постучаться, но этого не нужно, дверь открыта. Девушка заходит, разувается и идёт в его комнату. Сердце бьётся, как сумасшедшее, то ли от того, что она быстро бегала, то ли от того, что она волнуется. Лиза старается не думать о самом плохом, руки стали холодные, а к глазам подступали слёзы. Нет, так нельзя, успокоившись, она заходит.  
— Бля, Миша, — Лиза закрывает рот рукой, так плохо он ещё не выглядел. Слишком исхудавшее тело, синяки под глазами, кровь в уголках губ, но тихое и размеренное дыхание, жив. Лиза понятия не имеет, что делать в таких ситуациях. Она старается не перейти на испуганный крик, обхватывая ладонями его щёки.  
— Уйди, тебе не нужно это видеть, — как-то грубо произносит Миша и собирает свои последние силы и целует Лизу в щёку и посмотреть ей в глаза, повторяя, что ей нужно уйти, а после обмякает в её руках, похоже на концовку чего-то приторного и сопливого, не так ли? Она старается аккуратно переложить его на кровать и загуглить, что делать при обмороках (да, Лиза искренне верит в то, что парень просто упал в обморок). Девушке больно и неприятно на это смотреть, она выходит из комнаты.

Миша просыпается также резко, как и отключился, кажется, он что-то снёс. Просыпается без боли в груди, но всё равно кашляет по привычке, теперь уж без крови и лепестков роз, неужели все закончилось? Лиза заходит к нему, неловкое молчание длится слишком долго, Мише уже надоело молчать.  
— Розы, как банально, — язвит Миша, тихо усмехаясь.  
— Я, вообще-то волновалась, пидор, — наигранно обиженно произносит она, «падая» в объятия парня. Миша робко целует её в губы. Разговоры и разбирательства на потом, есть кое-какие дела.

Ровно в шесть часов в твиттере Совергона появляется новая запись «Я живой, благодарите Лизку»

**Author's Note:**

> /2.03.19/
> 
> https://vk.com/public160911474?w=wall-160911474_487 - не спиздила идею, а вдохновилась.
> 
> на фикбуке я сказала, что получилось не очень. это ложь. я обожаю эту работу, она моя самая любимая из всех. да, не идеальная, но она прекрасна. я, вообще, в прошлом любила искать ТОЛЬКО недостатки в своих работах


End file.
